A Lecture
by Wendy the Creeper
Summary: The eyes of the crowd penetrates his soul, and it sends shivers down his spine. Talking to a crowd isn't as easy as it looks. Oneshot.


**After a long wait for me to update, I have written another fanfic! I decided I wanted to explore a certain aspect of Gary's personality this time...it didn't turn out as well as I hoped. It might be somewhat OOC due to alternate character interperetation. This isn't as cracky as "The Talk". In fact, it isn't cracky at all. Please enjoy(hopefully). I'll probably try exploring this part of him again another time.**

* * *

The group of agents sat at the briefing table, awaiting further direction from the aptly-named Director.

"I wonder what today's orders are going to be?" pondered Rookie.

"Pffft, it's probably just another order to 'survey the area'," Jet Pack Guy said. "But I do like the view from above."

PH eyes lit up as she said, "Me too, mate! I don't get to see this island from such a high place very often. You are so lucky!"

"I believe that it would be so romantic to see it at night," said Dot, who raised her nonexistent eyebrows at Rookie. "Don't you think so, G?"

"Yes," Gary said flatly. Of course, Gary knew why they were all here today. However, the task that they would receive today was unnerving him to no end. To break G's train of nervous thought, the Director appeared on the screen.

"Good morning agents. Today you are going to do something a little different today."

Jet Pack Guy wasn't buying it. "Different? How so?"

"Well, today you all are going to be publicly speaking to a group of EPF trainees. Your job is to inform them about the duties of an EPF agent, as well as inspire them to strive for greatness and excellence. The trainees will be coming in at 10:00. Please think about what you are going to say in the next half hour." With a flash, the Director disappeared from the screen.

"Don't you think that was a little...flashy of an exit?" asked Dot. Everyone else just shrugged, except for Gary.

"Ah whatever. All I know is that I'm going to show the trainees what the puffles can do!" replied PH.

As the others began to discuss their plans for the presentation, G let his thoughts wander...

_Who would think that a famous inventor, who has gone to many, many public events and has spoken to many, many penguins, hasn't gotten over his shyness yet? Every time I look at the crowd of penguins in front of me, I feel like I want to vomit. How do I keep myself from looking like an idiot to these impressionable young agents?_

It was the same, uncomfortable thoughts that he had every time he was going to meet someone new. His mind flashed to the day when he "grew enough balls" to see everyone at the Halloween party, back in 2008. At first, he actually felt quite confident to be amongst the general public, and to enjoy the party with them. However, he did not anticipate their enthusiasm, and quickly the presence of all of the penguins overwhelmed him.

Footsteps of young agents broke Gary's train of thought. Had he really been pitying himself and worrying for half an hour?

Indeed, it was a large crowd. A reasonable estimate would be 50 penguins, but G thought it might be larger than that. They all chattered freely, expressing excitement about meeting these "famous" agents and hearing them speak. Finally, the Director appeared on the large monitor.

"Good morning trainees. Today you will all meet the EPF's best agents."

Jet Pack Guy nudged Dot and said, "Psssh, Rookie ain't so great."

The Director continued with the introduction. "These agents will speak to you all about the duties and virtues of an EPF agent. It is imperative that you know what is expected of you so we can all strive for greatness, excellence, and security. So without further ado, we will have Agent G start us off. G, would you introduce yourself?"

The crowd of penguins all stared at him expectantly, with their eyes all over him. Gary could feel their presence penetrating his soul; these penguins were expecting something great from him, something inspiring and fascinating. His introduction had to be perfect...

"Hello. I...I am Agent G."

G internally face palmed himself for giving such a generic opening. What stuck out the most to him was how he said "I" twice. He took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"You may all know me as...hnn...Gary the Gadget Guy. I...I create inventions for the EPF..."

His stutters and stops echoed throughout the entire room. With another deep breath, he decided he was going to bail and get his act together, since he had not properly prepared himself.

"There is a matter that requires my attention..." Gary pressed a few buttons on his phone to mimic a distress call. "...Right now. Yes, now. I'll return...soon."

After his last statement, he ran out of the briefing room in a way that implied urgency and took refuge in the VR Room. A quiet room was just what he needed to clear his head. However, his phone rang in his pocket, disrupting the silent room.

A quick look at his phone showed that it was the Director.

Gary answered the phone and said, "Agent G, reporting for duty..."

"G, I am aware that you have suddenly left the lecture, am I correct?"

He sighed and said, "Yes...there was a matter that needed my attention urgently."

"And what was that matter?"

"Um...my…my mental state," he replied. _Might as well tell the truth about it_, thought G.

"Mnn, I see. I figured that if I told you about the lecture ahead of time, you would be less nervous about it...but it seems to have not worked as well as I had hoped. It might have been better for me not to put you on the spot as the first speaker."

"Y-Yes," G said meekly.

"I do remember a time when I interviewed you...such a shy man. In these more recent years, you have gotten better about it, but you just can't seem to shake off that apprehension..."

"It's really hard to," started G. "Wait, since when did you ever interview me, Director?"

The Director fell silent for a moment, and then said, "I think, Gary, it is time for you to return to the trainees now. I want you to take a few moments to regroup yourself and then go out there. Do you understand?"

"Yes 'sir'," said Gary.


End file.
